


Hey Mister DJ

by rogueshadows



Series: Hey Mister DJ [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: He realizes first that he is deathly hungover and second that he is on a strange futon in a strange home. Jyn would surely call this a great start to spring break but Bodhi is mortified as he sits up and tries to figure out just where he is. He doesn’t have long to wonder when he looks up to see Cassian, Hot DJ Cassian, watching him from the nearest doorway with a sleepy smile. He stares at the shirtless man and the events of the night before dawn on him in embarrassed horror.





	Hey Mister DJ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bebeocho (belugas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/gifts).



> For bebeocho who is a nice cheerleader tumblr friend. I made a dumb gifset and 4 hours later here we are, I swear I am still not a writer despite appearances.
> 
> the gifset that I made is here for visuals:  
> http://semisweetshadow.tumblr.com/post/162259735743/the-au-where-bodhi-gets-spectacularly-wasted-and

Bodhi wakes up and takes in his surroundings, slow and painful as his brain functions come back online from their alcoholic overload. He realizes first that he is deathly hungover and second that he is on a strange futon in a strange home. Jyn would surely call this a great start to spring break but Bodhi is mortified as he sits up and tries to figure out just where he is. He doesn’t have long to wonder when he looks up to see Cassian,  _ Hot DJ Cassian _ , watching him from the nearest doorway with a sleepy smile. He stares at the shirtless man and the events of the night before dawn on him in embarrassed horror. Before Cassian says anything Bodhi covers his face and groans into his hands.

“Oh my god...I stormed the music booth and tried to rap...I’m a disaster, I’m so sorry,” he says, feeling on the verge of self-immolation as fuzzy memories come back to him.

“Yeah...it was endearing though, really!” Cassian laughs, clearly not wanting to make Bodhi feel too bad. Bodhi’s heart flips at the sound even as he berates himself miserably.

“Hope you don’t mind I took you back here, you were in no shape to get home alone,” Cassian says. Bodhi murmurs that, it’s fine, trying to pretend this is all a bad dream and still refusing to peek out from behind his hands. Cassian ducks into the kitchen, telling him to relax, and Bodhi wonders how fast he can leave the apartment, or better yet the country entirely. He has a hazy vision of himself clinging desperately to Cassian and singing Hey Mister DJ and a new wave of embarrassment hits. He knows he’d started out just dancing sexily near Cassian’s booth, or an attempt at sexy at least. He was stupidly egged on by Jyn who promised he had a chance with Cassian. She then proceeded to abandon him at some point in the night defending her title of ‘worst friend ever’ yet again. Realizing just how definitively and gracelessly he had thrown himself at Cassian the night before he screams internally.

Before the previous evening’s disastrous meeting, he’d seen Cassian deejay a thousand times before. He was fairly well known in the area as DJ Fulcrum and he had guested at a majority of the club nights near campus that Jyn loved to drag Bodhi to. She always teased Bodhi for being “thirsty” for Cassian and he couldn’t even deny the accusation. To make matters worse he saw Cassian on campus sometimes too, milling about the music department or working on sound for school events as he sometimes did. His hair looked even better without the ridiculous cowboy hat and Bodhi’s crush tripled in magnitude. He had hoped to someday get up the nerve and actually ask the guy out but apparently, his drunk self threw that long term plan out the window. 

He decides he just has to cut and run, to thank the gorgeous man for not leaving him in a gutter and get the fuck out until he hears Cassian say his name and is forced to break out of his crisis mode spiral. When he meets Cassian’s eyes he doesn’t feel judged too harshly, the look in his eyes warm and kinder than Bodhi could have ever imagined them behind the stupid sunglasses he wore during his sets. Cassian hands him a glass of cold water which he sips pathetically, swallowing down two Advil when Cassian offers them. As much as he wants to run off he feels like if he stands up he might die so he just murmurs thanks and tries to act normal, stalling his escape plan slightly. Clearly sensing Bodhi’s self-flagellation Cassian speaks, voice blessedly soft in awareness of Bodhi’s pounding headache.

“Don’t beat yourself up, last night was actually a lot of fun and you’re rapping wasn’t half bad considering how much you drank,” he says amused. He’s sitting next to Bodhi on the futon and he still doesn’t have a shirt on and it’s unbearably distracting.

“That’s definitely too kind of you to say. I’m just so sorry I guilted you into taking me home,” he laughs to keep from crying.

“It’s no big deal, honest,” he says with a real smile. Bodhi can’t believe that he is this  _ nice _ and is so mad at his drunk self for screwing up any chance of a date. Cassian is too perfect and he has to just rip off the band-aid and leave before he proves that fact more.

“I’m just really grateful and I guess I should get out of your hair now,” he says, moving to stand and preparing his best impression of a real functional person until Cassian’s hand on his knee stills him.

”Oh, it’s really okay, if you have to go I get it, but I was kind of wondering if after you put all those moves on me you might want to get breakfast together?” he asks, because he is suaver than Bodhi will ever be in his entire existence. Bodhi isn’t sure if his stomach lurches from nerves or the mention of food. He blinks in confusion as if he hallucinated the words, he’s heard dehydration can do that so he has to be sure.

“A date?” he asks trying not to sound strangled and failing.

“Yeah, if you’re still interested,” he says, and as far as Bodhi can tell it isn’t a joke. Bodhi nods dumbly and Cassian smiles brightly in response. Bodhi can’t leave it at that though, obviously needing to embarrass himself a little more.

“You’re interested in  _ me _ though?” he says dumbfounded, squinting in confusion as much as he is at the too bright room. Cassian grabs the same stupid sunglasses from his set off the coffee table and gently puts them on Bodhi.

“Honestly, you’re just really hot when you try to dance, I mean, that sprinkler move...” Bodhi pushes him over on the futon as he laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Cassian had been quietly noticing Bodhi around too. He stares at Bodhi passed out on his couch, taking in how totally gorgeous he is up close, and kicks himself for not asking him out earlier. 
> 
> ...don't let me write this from Cassian's POV or someone else do it for me.
> 
> (Also, whether Bodhi is singing the 1993 song Hey Mister DJ or just singing Pon De Replay is up to interpretation, live your dreams everyone.)


End file.
